


Ignite

by Latiwings



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina is done, M/M, They are getting married, but they are being dumb about it, handjob, if you're looking to feel good this is probably the fic for it, it's just love and happiness, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: Galo sneaks in to see the groom before the wedding, Lio nearly committed murder, Aina was 100% scandalized and someone set the bar on fire.So perfect, really.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Incinerate Zine, [found here!](https://twitter.com/incineratezine)
> 
> Biggest thanks to [Icarusian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/pseuds/icarusian) for helping my late ass beta this. Please check out their [entry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Incinerate_Zine/works/27124978) to the Wedding Zine too [and the rest of the [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Incinerate_Zine), it's some good stuff]! 
> 
> I skid so close to the deadline you could smell smoke.

When Lio first heard a thump outside his hotel balcony, his first reaction was to whip out a knife.

 _Intruder_ , his mind whispered. Every muscle in his body tensed. The knife was a familiar weapon, deadly and sharp.

Lio sucked in a breath.

Nothing happened.

Then, a small clicking sound. The balcony’s glass door slid open, curtains pushed aside and Lio leapt, kneeing the intruder in the stomach, landing right on top of them, knife pushed against their throat—

Galo Thymos wheezed, flopping once like a sack of potatoes.

“Oh,” Lio said, stupidly. He sat up on top of his fiance. “What.”

“...That hurt,” Galo groaned. The knife pressed against his skin, its sharp side of the blade teasing. His eyes widened. “Oh my god please don’t kill me I haven’t gotten to marry you yet—”

Lio slapped his other hand over Galo's mouth, turning furiously red.

"What the hell are you doing outside my room’s balcony?" he hissed, leaning down. "Why are you here?"

Galo blinked. Then he mumbled something, lips moving beneath Lio's hands. It took him another second or so to realize his words were unintelligible, upon which Galo stopped mumbling and put on his biggest, saddest puppy eyes.

Lio sighed. There was no winning against that adorable face. He moved his hand from Galo's mouth to Galo's shirt, giving his fiance a deadpan stare, then abruptly pulling him in for a kiss.

Beneath him, Galo made pleased noises.

One kiss, two kisses. Three rolled in without much thought, then it was little licks and soft panting, pausing to breathe only to dive in once more, every taste making it harder to stay apart. Galo's hand found its place on Lio's hip, gently, protectively. Lio was fiercer, dropping his knife in favour of weaving his fingers through Galo's hair, tugging at the strands for _more_.

"I—" Galo whispered, in-between moments, "I’ve missed you, Lio."

If the frantic statement before and the kisses hadn’t made him red enough, Lio turned even more scarlet, heat creeping up to his ears. He pulled himself away before he did something stupider than kneeing his fiance, like continuing to kiss said fiance senseless.

Instead, Lio sat up and tucked a hair behind his ear. "You shouldn't be here."

Galo laughed brightly. “I thought you didn’t believe in traditions.”

"I don't." But today was special. Lio didn't want to tempt fate. Galo knew that, of course, because Galo knew him too well but instead of admitting anything, Lio asked, "What are you wearing?"

Galo's grin was smug. He waggled his eyebrow, looking fairly ridiculous. "Like what you see?"

He had the murkiest coloured sweatpants on, the fabric old and well-loved. When Galo sat up and jostled Lio into his lap, the faded picture of a big Labrador grinned at Lio’s face.

Maybe it was the kissing, or maybe it was just everything about this man he was about to marry, but Lio was convinced that Galo was the best thing he had ever seen today.

“Dork,” Lio told him. He flicked Galo’s nose. “Don’t get cocky, handsome.”

The pretty pink flush that appeared on Galo’s face was gorgeous.

Lio chuckled at the flustered silence, eyes roaming down appreciatively. One part of Galo's shirt was pushed up from the shuffle, teasing a sliver of Galo's hip. Suddenly, Lio's throat went very dry.

“I’m glad you didn’t decide to spoil the wedding surprise," Lio mumbled, in a valiant effort to not think too much of said hips.

"Jumping a balcony in a tux is pretty stupid," Galo explained, either blissfully unaware of Lio's hunger, or purposefully not acknowledging it. "Besides, Aina would kill me if I ruin my wedding tux."

"Mhmm," Lio agreed. He would have killed Galo too, in a non-permanent way. Maybe no pizza for a year. After all, Lio planned to be the one to ruin that tux, not some stupid balcony. "Thank you for not destroying your tux, and please don't jump another balcony unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But Lio," Galo smiled, sunnily, "I would jump a thousand balconies for you."

Lio stared at him. Something inside him seemed to _snap_.

"Galo," he murmured, urgently. "Look at me." And when Galo did, Lio let loose, taking hold of Galo’s face and kissing him desperately, licking and biting, teeth hitting teeth. Galo froze beneath his fingertips, then he was melting, letting Lio take, take, and _take_.

“Oh. My. God,” Lio breathed between kisses. Galo was so _warm_. “I don't think I’ve ever loved anyone like you.”

“I’m—” Galo gasped. There was a hand down his pants and it wasn’t his own. “I’m, uh, pretty hard to live up to.”

Lio stopped kissing for a moment, panting. Their foreheads touched, breaths mingling.

 _It was so dumb_ , Lio told himself. Galo wasn't the only person who would do stupid things for him. He knew this _objectively_ , with undeniable proof, that there were people who would follow Lio to the ends of Earth, who would die for Lio.

Galo wasn't all that special, but—

Lio's eyes slid shut.

Galo, whose entire life turned upside down and he chose to be good. Galo, who believed in the best of people.

Galo, who looked at Lio after the end of the world—all broken and very empty—and saw a man worth jumping the balcony for.

_(Worth marrying for)_

"Lio," Galo squeaked, "I hate to disturb your thoughts, but your hand is on my dick."

Lio’s eyes flew open. Galo was right, his hand was still on his soon-to-be-husband's dick. Something warm and full sat in Lio’s chest, before bursting out in the form of laughter, light and airy, free and untroubled.

Precious. Galo was so _precious_ and Lio was so _lucky_.

“You have a problem with my hand on your cock?” Lio teased, but his voice couldn’t take on a hot and heavy tone. No, he was flying on cloud nine. “I was just thinking, I should repay the favour. Jumping the balcony for me was very flattering."

Galo made a confused noise. Lio laughed again, swallowing the confusion with another kiss.

Like before, the kiss quickly turned into two, three, four and more. Lio moved his hand, casually stroking, feeling the flesh beneath his fingers turn hard. Teasingly he rubbed against the slit, delighting in the _wet_ coating his fingertips.

Galo groaned into his mouth, his hand moving down from Lio’s waist. He pulled the band of Lio’s pants once, twice, before thinking better of it and moving upwards instead, softly touching Lio’s sides, his spine, the arch of his waist, the slope of his hips. Lio felt like he was being set on fire, the way Galo’s gentle pats left a blazing trail across skin.

He arched against Galo, hip pressing against hip. Galo didn’t get the _point_ , his hands weren’t touching where they _should_.

Galo was so sweet. Galo was also so _slow_.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths.

“Galo,” Lio huffed, annoyed. His face was scarlet. “I'm not marrying you till you touch me more."

Galo laughed and finally, _finally_ , his hands slipped beneath Lio’s pants, pulling him closer. Lio let out a pleased sigh and pushed his own pants down, enough for his own cock to slip out, pressing flush against Galo’s. The friction felt unbearably _good_ , skin against skin, nerves jumping like lightning.

“Impatient,” Galo grinned. Lio scowled at him—for that, Galo got a kiss on the side of the mouth instead. “Alright, alright, I get it.”

Galo pushed himself up, his hand on Lio keeping him safely seated on Galo’s lap. Their new position meant Lio could wrap his legs around Galo’s waist, feet locking in a vain attempt to keep Galo there forever. Galo let out a breathless chuckle, leaning in to leave peppery kisses down Lio's throat, one hand reaching down and—

 _Oh_.

Lio caught Galo's mouth into a kiss, moaning shamelessly into it. Galo's hand—skin scarred, just big enough to envelop them both—felt heavenly, jerking the two of them with long strokes.

"Galo." The name rolled off his tongue sweetly, the best word Lio knew. "Galo. _Galo_."

Beneath his fingers Galo tensed up slightly, his breaths coming in short pants. The grip on Lio's back tightened like a vice. Lio pressed his forehead on Galo's shoulder, fingernails digging into Galo's skin and leaving pretty red crescents.

There was _something_ —small and warm and _solid_ —sliding slickly between them. It made every stroke burn, the fire in his belly threatening to burst. What was it? Lio’s mind scattered, pleasure making it difficult to think.

Galo groaned and leaned in, lips brushing over Lio's ear.

"I'm gonna marry you," his fiance murmured, breathless. There were _stars_ in his voice. " _I'm_ gonna marry you. Lio, oh god, Lio, _I love you_."

And the stars rushed over him, from Galo's voice into his vision, something bursting from the warmth. Suddenly, so _suddenly_ Lio was tumbling over the edge, his entire being tripped by the affection in Galo's words.

A long time ago their souls had merged, once, holding onto each other tight, seeing the galaxy and saying goodbye to old friends. Galo plucked him from among the constellations, at the end of the world, and brought him back to Earth, arms wide, catching a falling meteor.

Lio was falling again, and when he opened his eyes it was Galo too, _again_ , so very exhausted but eyes shining so brilliantly. It might not be the same as saving the world, but these moments came very close.

"Hey," Galo murmured.

"I love you too," Lio smiled.

Galo laughed softly. He let go of them both, hands coming up to cup Lio's face, one still wet. Lio loved his fiance dearly, but not enough to let him cup his face with a cum-stained hand. He caught that hand with his own, pausing when he felt that small, solid warmth that helped push him over the edge.

Lio flipped their hands. Galo's engagement ring winked at him, silver surface slightly wet, sparkling cheerfully in the light.

"Is something wrong?" Galo asked, worriedly.

"I felt your ring while you were jacking us off," Lio said, in a rush. His words caught up with him a second later and he turned bright red, all the way to the tip of his ears.

"Oh," Galo said. Then, his eyes widened. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Lio answered hurriedly, because Galo was incredibly sweet. He squeezed Galo's hand, leaning in and dropping a kiss on his fiance's cheek. "It felt...kinda good."

Galo gave a sigh of relief, his entire body slumping a bit. When Lio pulled back, Galo's smile was teasing. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

Lio, still very red, punched Galo's shoulder.

Galo merely laughed at him again, breathlessly. Lio pulled his hand from their hold to cross his arms.

“You owe me for laughing at me,” Lio told Galo, trying his very best to look stern. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smile threatening to break at the corner of his lips.

“How the tables have turned,” Galo grinned. His eyes gleamed with mischief, placing his hand back on Lio’s waist, fingers rubbing skin teasingly. “I’m all for paying back my debts.”

"An excellent citizen," Lio murmured, leaning in for a kiss, "Now why don't you take me to bed and show me—"

_Knock knock knock!_

Both of them sprung apart like they were cats and someone threw a bucket of cold water at them. Galo stumbled backwards and hit the back of his head on the nearby table, before looking ready to pounce at the threat. Lio had embarrassingly smacked his elbow on the foot of the bed, one hand already holding out the knife he abandoned earlier.

Both of them stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Lio?" Aina's voice called out, "Can you please open the door?"

“Shit,” Galo whisper-cursed. Galo Thymos was usually a fearless man, but the idea of facing a possibly angry Aina Ardebit was one of those times where his fear was justified. "I should jump back to my room—"

"No," Lio quickly grabbed his fiance's arm, whispering furiously, "You're not jumping back, that's reckless, that's—”

"Lio?" Aina called out, again.

"Closet," Lio and Galo agreed, at the same time.

Then it was frantic scrambling—Galo pulling up his pants and diving into the hotel closet while Lio put the knife on the table and adjusted his clothes to look semi-reasonable.

"Yes Aina," Lio said, _calmly_ , opening the door, "How can I help you?"

Aina’s hand was raised, ready to knock the door again. She looked beautiful, dressed up for the wedding. Her dress was made of pretty, silky baby-blue fabric that matched her eyes and she wore obvious Burnish triangular earrings that made Lio's heart swell with soft affection. Galo might have his heart but the rest of Burning Rescue had proven themselves to be fine friends.

“I knocked on Galo’s door earlier and he wasn’t answering,” Aina huffed. She eyed him critically. “I was hoping you’d have an idea of where he might be.”

That swell of soft affection turned into quiet dread.

“I have no idea.” Lio’s voice was still incredibly calm. His face gave nothing away. Lio was a good liar. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Mhmm,” Aina mumbled, looking wholly unconvinced. She crossed her arms. “And are you ready? The wedding begins soon. I’m here to make sure you’re dressed up.”

“I’ll begin getting ready,” Lio said, knowing full well he didn’t look convincing, still in a shirt and baggy sweatpants.

“Best get on it then,” Aina huffed, “Meis will drop by with makeup in a few. I’ll be off to make sure the venue is alright.”

Lio raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you check it last night?”

“And this morning,” Aina bit the bottom of her lip, “But you never know. Gotta make sure everything will be alright. You guys deserve the best.”

“Thank you,” Lio said, sincerely. That swell of affection made its comeback, his heart feeling like it was about to burst. Between Galo, Aina, and every single one of his friends, he got very, _very_ lucky. “I’m sure nothing will go wrong.”

“It better not.” Aina’s phone chimed then and she took it out, swiping her lock pattern and reading the message. “Oh nice, Gueira got the cake. I should check in with the hotel staff and make sure they have everything right.”

“Okay,” Lio’s voice was slightly watery. Both of them pretended not to notice. “I’ll get ready then.”

“Make it snappy,” Aina nodded. “And tell Galo that being in the closet right now is a little too late, seriously. He should start getting ready as well. I’ll come back after checking on the cake to apply makeup for him too, so he better be in his room by then. You guys better hope this doesn’t jinx the wedding in any way.”

And then she was off, baby-blue dress swishing. Lio was left stunned by the doorframe.

“Man,” Galo whined, from the closet, “How did she know?”

Lio opened his mouth to say something, then decided he had no idea what to say. Resignedly, he closed the door, walked to the closet and opened it, revealing his fiance looking incredibly sheepish.

“Best get going, then,” Lio sighed.

▲ ▲ ▲

“You guys jinxed it.”

Aina was absolutely right. The scorched bar was great proof.

“This is why traditions must be upheld,” Aina grumbled. She didn’t even look out of breath, which was impressive considering she was the one who single-handedly put the fire out. Galo was more than dismayed to be outdone at his own wedding. “What do both of you have to say for yourselves?”

“At least it wasn’t a big fire?” Galo tried. He was still pouting.

Lio paused, looking thoughtful. “You would prefer a big fire?”

“Do not encourage him,” Aina warned.

“Let me spoil my new husband, would you?” Lio said dryly, before he could help himself. And again when his words caught up with him, he turned a bright shade of red.

“Right,” Aina said, also bright red.

“Ah,” Galo commented, “Gueira has a knife.”

Aina immediately whipped her head towards where Galo was looking, before making a mad dash to stop a potential murder. She had chewed that guest out enough for thinking he could make a flaming cocktail. They didn’t need Gueira killing him too.

“We’re alone now,” Lio observed.

Galo suddenly looked incredibly suspicious. “Did you send Gueira as a distraction?”

“I haven’t spoken to Gueira since we exchanged rings,” Lio replied easily. That was technically the truth. If Gueira had noticed his unhappy look at the fire incident, _well_ , that just meant Lio had incredibly great friends.

Galo stared at Lio for a bit before turning to look at Gueira and Aina. Meis was also now in the midst, helping Aina stop Gueira from doing something incredibly stupid. Ah, they had nothing to worry about then.

Lio reached out and took hold of Galo’s hand. Their wedding bands clinked against each other quietly, a gentle reminder of their new lives together.

“Well,” Lio murmured, “Why don’t we continue where we left off earlier, hmm?”

Galo gave him a grin, as brilliant as the sun.

▲ ▲ ▲

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, fun notes for my fic!
> 
> \+ The knife that Lio used at the beginning of the fic was given by Gueira, "for protection". I had an entire paragraph explaining it that was unfortunately cut out of the final scene TT_TT
> 
> \+ I want to say that Galo can roll in mud and Lio would still think he's the hottest man alive. Vice versa. XD
> 
> \+ This is my first published smut ever, I hope it's at least decent. (It won't be the last, I have one more in the wing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )


End file.
